Pluviophile
by December D
Summary: Kupikir, kita selalu punya cerita tentang hujan. Tentang langit yang mendadak kelabu dan malam-malam yang basah. Juga jemari yang saling menaut dan hati yang saling memeluk./BTS Fict/JiKook/KookMin/AU/OOC/BxB/berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi meski kububuhi banyak imaji.


**x**

 **x**

 **PLUVIOPHILE**

(JiKook/Kookmin fict, AU, OOC, BxB, sedikit mengambil pengalaman pribadi haha)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Yang kupunya hanya plot dari cerita ini)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Aku suka hujan.

Hujan selalu beraroma kenangan yang menyeret dukaku ke palung rindu. Mereka bilang, _aku orang yang lemah._ Menangis seperti bayi hanya karena seorang pria yang berjalan menjauh menuju ujung pengharapan.

 _Sayang_ , mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang aku. Tentang kita. Semua waktu yang kita bunuh berdua. Detik demi detik yang kau tusuk menggunakan cium atau pelukmu yang setajam belati. Menghancurkan akalku hingga hilang bentuk.

 _Sayang_ , mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang aku. Tentang kita. Tentang kau yang berlari padaku secepat kilatan petir. Membutakan sekaligus menghantarkan sengatan listrik yang membuatku tergugu, menjadi abu di bawah kakimu. Hingga rekat dalam jerat yang kau ikat kuat.

 _Sayang_ , mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang aku. Tentang kita. Tentang hujan yang kita habiskan dengan tubuh saling memeluk di dalam balutan selimut. Tentang gerimis yang menyanyikan senandung rindu pada hati kita berdua yang mencoba saling memeluk meski dibatasi tulang rusuk.

 _Sayang_ , semua itu kini hanya cerita usang. Lapuk termakan waktu. Menjadi bubuk yang kehilangan bentuk.

 _"Jungkook, mau teh hijau atau putih?"_

 _"Aku mau kau saja, Hyung. Kau lebih hangat dari seduhan teh manapun."_

Kalimat itu tergiang, mengempaskan hatiku hingga ke dasar jurang kesedihan. Semua ini bukan tentang kehilangan raga, atau kehilangan jiwa, tetapi tentang kehilangan cinta.

Cinta itu, _hilang._

Kau bilang aku hangat, kau bilang aku luar biasa memesona, kau bilang akulah segalanya. Tetapi akhirnya kau pergi dengan beberapa kalimat yang mengoyak jantungku-hamba yang berdetak untukmu:

 _"Hyung, bukan aku tidak mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau terlalu baik. Kau pantas untuk orang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku bukan pria baik-baik."_

 **Bohong.**

Semua itu hanya kalimat yang kau ucap untuk membuat hatiku tidak lumat, hanya ungkapan lebih halus dari kalimat, _"Aku menemukan yang lebih baik daripada kau. Jadi kita berakhir di sini."_

Selembut beledu kau bunuh aku.

Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan memusuhi mantan kekasih, aku tidak membencimu, aku tidak menghapus semua tentangmu. Sehingga akupun tahu, dua minggu setelah perpisahan itu kau mengganti foto profilmu.

Bersama orang lain, _bersama pria lain_ ; Itu bukan aku.

Kau menulis namanya di pesan status; _Kim Taehyung._

 _Jungkook, benarkah aku pantas untuk yang lebih baik?_

Bagiku, kaulah yang terbaik. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Aku suka hujan.

Banyak hal yang hujan bawa ketika ia hadir menyapa.

Kencan kita selalu diiringi hujan. Kau bilang, _langit iri melihat kemesraan kita._

Aku menyangkal. Karena bagiku, langit justru memberi kita semakin banyak alasan untuk berpelukan. Bercanda di dalam balutan selimut atau rapat dalam satu jaket tebal yang akan kau kenakan ketika hujan membasahi atap-atap bangunan.

Kisah kita disusun oleh hujan.

Kita pernah berkejaran di bawah rinai hujan. Kekanakan namun aku suka melihatmu tertawa ketika aku mendapatkan bahumu dalam rangkulan. Aku suka melihat binar matamu yang menatap langit kala gerimis, meski sesekali tetesannya akan masuk ke matamu dan membuatmu seolah menangis.

 _Kekasih, bukankah kita selalu punya hujan untuk dinikmati berdua?_

Sayang kini kau bukan lagi orang yang bisa kupanggil _kekasih_.

 _"Flu membuatmu kelihatan menyedihkan, Kookie. Kubuatkan sup asparagus ya?"_

 _Mata jernihmu memerah dan berair, menatapku dari dalam balutan selimut tebal dan jemari menggenggam remote televisi, "Terserah Hyung saja. Aku heran kenapa Hyung tidak pernah sakit meski hujan-hujanan."_

 _"Karena hujan adalah kekasihku."_

 _Kau akan melempar bantal sofa dan memekik, "Berani selingkuh akan kubuat botak kepalamu, Hyung, lihat saja."_

Hari ini pun hujan. Aroma tanah dan bebatuan basah menyeruak ketika aku membuka daun kusen jendela, aku seolah melihat pantulan dirimu yang berkejaran denganku di halaman. Aku juga melihat kau dan aku di sudut sofa tengah berpelukan. Atau kau dan aku yang tengah larut dalam cumbu di atas tempat tidur yang setahun ini absen sebagai alasmu terlelap.

 _Satu tahun._

Aku nyaris gila. Menangis sepanjang hari, perutku menolak berbagai jenis makanan dan setiap saat aku akan meratapi kau yang bahagia bersama _pria itu._

Aku merana terkubur kenangan yang terus jatuh menghantam kepalaku tanpa kenal belas kasih, membuatku remuk dan hancur tanpa pernah kau selamatkan.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Mengeja namamu masih semudah dulu. Semudah menarik napas atau mengedipkan pelupuk mata.

Maka aku menarik jaket berwarna merah yang kau tinggalkan. Mengenakannya meski kebesaran. Meski sudah tidak ada aromamu tertinggal, namun aku masih mampu menghirupnya karena aku mencium aromamu pada setiap helaan napas.

Jaket ini hangat, namun tidak sehangat pelukmu dahulu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawaku ke sini. Tangan kiriku memegang payung sementara yang kanan ku biarkan merentang dan merasakan hujan jatuh menimpa telapaknya.

Dulu kita pernah berdiri dalam satu naungan payung dengan salah satu tangan saling menggenggam. Tetapi aku sudah tidak punya kau untuk digenggam, maka aku akan mengenggam rinai hujan.

Dingin namun menenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

Kakiku yang telanjang melangkah menapati rerumputan dan tanah becek. Taman begitu sepi, biasanya kita akan memanfaatkannya sambil berlari dan meneriakkan nama masing-masing.

 _Aku masih mengingatmu._

"JEON JUNGKOOKIE."

Aku masih melakukannya. Sayangnya tidak ada suaramu menyahut setelahnya. Juga tidak ada pelukan dari belakang yang dulu selalu aku dapatkan kala hujan.

Kau bahagia sekarang. Kau melepaskanku. Tidak, _kau mengempaskan hadirku dari sisimu._ Sedangkan kebodohanku adalah terjebak dalam labirin tanpa jalan keluar yang kuciptakan sendiri. Kusebut sebagai: _mencintaimu._

Payung ini transparan, aku bisa melihat langit yang sendu dan menangis bersamaku. Tetapi air mataku tidak jatuh, kau pernah bilang: _Hujan akan menggantikan tangisan semua makhluk di muka bumi._

Maka kubiarkan tangisanku digantikan hujan kali ini. Maka kubiarkan bibirku merenggangkan diri, menarik garis yang dulu selalu kau puji sebagai senyum paling manis di muka bumi.

Di depan sana ada sepasang kekasih dalam satu naungan payung. Si pria merangkul bahu wanitanya dan membiarkan lengannya basah. Mereka tertawa, mereka bahagia.

Aku sendiri, aku terkubur sepi.

Dan _a_ _ku iri._

Aku berlari ke utara, melemparkan payungku ke udara dan membiarkan hujan memeluk tubuhku. Rasanya dingin, namun damai.

Jaketmu basah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengeringkannya setiba di rumah.

Pipiku basah, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengeringkannya.

 _Jungkookie, bisa kau keringkan air mataku?_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hujan di bulan Februari, mengingatkanku padamu lagi.

Sore hari yang dingin dan beraroma tanah basah menyeret ingatanku pada kenangan yang coba kusembunyikan. Yang coba kulupakan meski aku adalah _pelupa_ yang _lupa_ caranya _melupakan_.

Sehingga bayanganmu selalu di sana. Di hari-hari cerah di mana aku akan menangisimu. Dan di hari-hari mendung ketika kuntum senyumku mekar mewangi bersama gerimis.

Ada banyak waktu yang kita habiskan ketika hujan.

Kupikir, kita selalu punya cerita tentang hujan. Tentang langit yang mendadak kelabu dan malam-malam yang basah. Juga jemari yang saling menaut dan hati yang saling memeluk.

"Jungkookie, aku rindu padamu."

Mengapa kau tidak pernah datang? Tubuhku menggigil diguyur rindu. Hatiku membeku bersama kenangan yang kau tinggalkan tanpa pernah kau tanya seperti apa kabarnya.

Kau pernah bilang aku seorang _pluviophile_ : _orang yang merasa kedamaian sekaligus kebahagiaan dari hujan._

Kau salah, Jungkook. Aku bahagia bukan karena hujan, tetapi kau selalu ada setiap hujan mengguyur bumi. Sebab bau hujan selalu mengingatkanku pada aromamu, sebab gemericik air di atas jalanan selalu menyenangdungkan lagu yang kau nyanyikan sebelum gelapku jatuh ke dalam lelap.

Sebab itulah aku menyukai hujan: _karena selalu ada cerita tentang kita kala hujan turun._

Meski itu dulu.

Meski itu sebatas masa lalu.

Meski kini kau bukan lagi milikku.

 _Jungkookie, apakah hujan yang turun di sana sedingin hujan yang turun di sini?_

 **x**

 **fin**

 **x**

Ditulis karena di luar sedang hujan. Ditulis karena teringat pada pria yang selalu bilang aku ini tergila-gila pada hujan. Ditulis karena 30% dari paragraf-paragraf di cerita ini pernah kutulis di akun medsos pribadiku setahun yang lalu (tipe ciwi-ciwi tukang galau gitu) kupikir apa salahnya kuabadikan di sini, lumayan buat nambah-nambahin koleksi cerita.

Coba tebak, pengalamanku sebagai siapa di cerita ini?

 _Lots of Love,_

 _December D._


End file.
